


Spotlight

by doncasterly



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He practically swelled with pride as the crowd gathered around his Sub, compliments pouring from their collective mouth, praise dripping off their tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

Mike stood above him, naked, exposed; a spectacle for everyone to see. He practically swelled with pride as the crowd gathered around his Sub, compliments pouring from their collective mouth, praise dripping off their tongue. Mike was flushed, absolutely hard, and begging for attention, his lips trembling with need. “You’re such a good boy,” Harvey murmured, stepping forward and reaching out, hands running along that heated skin, dipping and dropping with every curve, every hard line, “You’re going to come for me. Right in front of everyone.” Mike tossed his head back, absolutely lost in sensation, as Harvey gripped him, fingers firm on his cock, thumb on the slit, his body spasming, rocking with climax, stars dancing behind his eyes.


End file.
